A War of Our Own
by theregoeseverything
Summary: Murphy, son of Aphrodite joins his friend Bellamy, son of Zeus as he plans for another war started by Zeus himself. Bellamy, however has something else to say about his father's decisions. Murphamy / Greek mythology one shot
1. Chapter 1

Bellamy hovered over the battle plan maps, leaning on his arms that were posted to the edge of the table. He scanned over the pieces with tired eyes as his exhaustion finally began to show. He secretly let out a yawn, eyes trailing off to watch the flame of one of the many candles that lit his tent, burn. His attention broke when the entrance to his tent slid open behind him. He turned his head slowly to see one of his guards standing in the entrance, holding open the tent flap.

"You have a visitor, sir," the guard bowed in Murphy to the tent. Murphy had accompanied him on several missions before. He took the meaning of the phrase "if looks could kill" to a whole new, seductive level, being the son of Aphrodite. The sight of this young man, though, made Bellamy straighten up, the exhaustion suddenly taken over by anger towards his father.

"What are you doing here?" Bellamy asked, irritated. He quickly regretted coming off so strong.

"I believe I was invited," Murphy smirked bitterly.

"My father sent you," Bellamy stated as he sighed in disappointment, " _again_."

The tent entrance fell closed as the guard left them alone. Murphy approached the map table cautiously with a small swagger in his step.

"I know my father finds you useful in _his_ battles," Bellamy tried to recover, "But I don't want to put your life at risk here. Not for him."

"Gee, Bellamy. It almost sounds like you can't stand me being around," Murphy leaned against the table, looking up at him.

"I'm saying that I'd rather my father fight his own wars then send my best friend in to fight them for him," Bellamy corrected, "You know I'd rather be spending time with you back home than on the battlefield.

" _You_ don't mind fighting them for him, though," Murphy tilted his head slightly, his dark, slicked back hair tipping over to one side. His icy blue eyes were piercing Bellamy, attempting to break his armor.

"I do," Bellamy mumbled.

"Then why let him get away with it? Can't he see how much it hurts you?" Murphy prodded. Bellamy's eyes flicked dangerously at Murphy as he turned back to his maps. It was a warning for Murphy that he had crossed the line. As Bellamy's eyes searched the maps, he came to a disappointing discovery of the reality of the situation.

"You _want_ to be here," Bellamy growled, turning to face Murphy. He began to close the gap between the two, eyes dark with rage.

"I never said that," Murphy stated smugly, unable to lie to Bellamy.

"You tricked my father, you seduced him into believing that you should be here…by my side," Bellamy's voice began to rumble with thunder.

"I may have slipped a few suggestions here or there," fear began to slip into Murphy's typically seductive, sarcastic voice.

"Why? Why would you want to be here?" Bellamy's words burst from his mouth, his eyes sad.

"Because I-"

"WHY?" Bellamy interrupted. He was on the brink of tears, but held himself together as he quickly composed himself. He backed up from Murphy, realizing that he had his hands digging into the table on each side of Murphy. Murphy could still feel the hot air and electricity that exuded from Bellamy's words that had crashed against his face.

"I want to be here for you, Bell. I don't want to be home to find out that you won't be coming back one day. It's not fair…It's not fair," Murphy's words trailed off along with his gaze that drifted down to the floor.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Murphy," Bellamy took Murphy gently by the shoulders.

"Don't worry about me, Bellamy," Murphy's sarcastic eyes met with Bellamy's gaze once more, "I can handle myself."

"I don't want to lose you either," Bellamy's feelings poured from his expression. His eyes spoke of his love with a flitter of light.

"Then let's enjoy this night, on the eve of battle. Let's savor the now," Murphy smiled, his eyes turned seductive. It didn't take god-like powers to get Bellamy to close in for the kiss. Their lips collided in a battle of their own – a storm of passion struck with electricity.

Murphy took hold of Bellamy's hips as Bellamy took up Murphy's face in his strong hands. Murphy pulled him in closer, their hips aligned as Murphy's hands wandered to Bellamy's rear. He pushed himself off the table and against Bellamy, leading him towards the bed of blankets and furs near the back of the tent. He pushed Bellamy down and quickly followed, straddling him and swinging his hips against Bellamy, rocking the bed. Bellamy slid his tongue inside Murphy's mouth as he clawed at his back. Murphy ran his hands through the tangles of Bellamy's hair, massaging the underside of Bellamy's tongue with his own.

Bellamy suddenly flipped him over, pressing his weight down on him, to Murphy's surprise. Murphy pulled back and stared at Bellamy. Murphy couldn't quite read Bellamy's expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. And if we die tomorrow…I'm glad it was by your side," Bellamy smiled sweetly.

Murphy smiled back before reaching back up to kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

Murphy woke up in Bellamy's arms, naked under the blankets and furs. It had become tradition for them to sleep together before the day of battle. Murphy nuzzled his head against Bellamy's bare, muscular chest, causing Bellamy to stir. He opened his eyes and looked down at Murphy, smiling with tired eyes.

"Morning."

"Morning."

Murphy sat up in bed, letting the covers fall off of him. He stretched out his arms and yawned. Bellamy watched the muscles in his back tense and relax from stretching, admiring. A sly, appreciative smile snuck its way through Bellamy's lips, which Murphy caught out of the corner of his eye. He turned to him and kissed him gently, but Bellamy was not satisfied. He took Murphy by the shoulders, pulling him down onto him, but Murphy pulled back, teasing.

"We have a battle to get to, Bellamy," Murphy reminded him.

Bellamy shifted uncomfortably, pouting for half a moment. He sat up next to Murphy, avoiding eye contact.

"What's wrong?" Murphy asked.

"Stay here this time, Murphy," Bellamy stated sternly.

"What?" Murphy was taken slightly aback.

"I don't think your charming, good looks are going to be of much help this time-"

"I can still fight!" Murphy interrupted as Bellamy made his way out of bed.

"Our enemies are skilled fighters, not just mindless beasts like before," Bellamy argued, pulling on his pants. Murphy shifted his legs over the side of the bed, still covered by the blankets.

"I _can_ fight!"

"I can't risk you getting hurt," Bellamy seemed to ignore him, pulling his tunic over his head.

"Why don't you believe me!?" Murphy shouted, sounding hurt.

"This isn't up for discussion, Murphy. You're not coming," Bellamy still refused eye contact as he tightened the sash around his waist. He left Murphy alone to dress, giving Murphy an opportunity to fume for a few minutes. He made his way across the field of tents, suddenly joined by his guards to accompany him to the maps where he would go over battle strategies with the different armies he commanded.

"Good morning, everyone. I hope everyone is well rested and paying close attention because I don't intend on repeating myself," Bellamy shouted amongst the crowds stood before the vertical board that contained the battle plan map.

"I'm going to have Octavia take a group of men through the mountains to cut off our enemy," Bellamy indicated the area on the map where Octavia and her team would be moving to.

"This will force them back into the narrow pass where our archers will fire their arrows from above, led by Lincoln," Bellamy pointed out the pass. He pointed at the mouth of the path.

"That is when my team will strike-"

An arrow struck right above Bellamy's finger, just missing his skin. It dug into the map – right at the mouth of the pass. Bellamy snapped his head around toward the direction in which the arrow came from and found Murphy standing at the far back of the group, bow held up and firing arm slowly lower. Bellamy's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Where my team will strike down the remainder of the enemy. If you'll excuse me," Bellamy sighed, storming off toward Murphy.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Striking the enemy," Murphy smirked.

"You interrupted a battle briefing."

"With impeccable aim, might I add."

"And terrible timing. Okay, I get it. You can come," Bellamy gave in.

"Damn right," Murphy replied smugly, brushing passed Bellamy to join the rest of the armies.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellamy rolled off of Murphy and sat up in his bed, situated in the cramped room of Murphy's shabby little home. He brushed his hands through the tangled mess of his sex hair and stood up to grab his clothes.

"You should probably get back to Olympus. Your father is probably wondering where you are," Murphy turned in his bed, poking his head out from under the covers. His hair was in much worse shape than Bellamy's.

"I'm fine here, Murphy. Let's get dress and go out for breakfast, shall we?" Bellamy stated as he pulled on his pants and tightened the sash around his waist.

"I just feel like I'm holding you back from your people," Murphy stated bitterly as he sat up in bed, grabbing his own pants off the floor and slipping them on.

"I don't care about any of that, Murphy," Bellamy made his way back over to Murphy, leaning down to kiss him gently on the lips, "I _like_ coming here to spend time with you."

"Even in a run-down place like this?" Murphy frowned.

"If it means you'll be here, I'll be here," Bellamy smiled at him before leaving him alone to run to the bathroom.

Murphy smiled to himself in gratification but an unsettling feeling echoed from the shadows as a figure shifted out of them to reveal a beautiful woman beyond words of praise and appreciation stepped into the room. Her long, black, flowing hair swam about her, giving her the presence of an angel – but she was, in fact, a goddess - Aphrodite. Her piercing, sky, blue eyes stared down at him with her great height as she towered tall in the cramped room.

"Hello, John," her voice charmed the air, eliminating the negative aura that had hung from the argument just moments ago.

Murphy turned to look at her in surprise, but his eyes were only wide with fear for just a moment.

"Oh…hello mother," he turned his attention back to the floor, where he found his tunic and slipped it on.

"I come with good news," Aphrodite explained.

"You've finally decided to settle down?" Murphy jabbed sarcastically, harboring on cold bitterness.

"John, please. You can come home to Olympus," Aphrodite continued. Murphy snapped his attention back up to his mother's gaze in surprise, but his eyes hinted of his dejected feelings and expected disappointment.

"At what cost?" Murphy treaded cautiously.

"No cost, John. Olympus is your home. You should not be holed up in this…dreadful living situation."

" _You_ put me in this living situation, _mother_. As you're _illegitimate_ son, remember?" Murphy's words were colder than his icy stare.

"I have gone great lengths to gain your validity among those on the Council at Olympus, John. You should be happy…grateful. You are under my protection and I'll do anything in my powers to see you safe," her patience was wearing thin, but she did not let it show in either her expression or her voice. Her love for her son was genuine, even with his short temper and bad attitude.

"Oh, I'm just _so_ delighted to finally be recognized by the Council," Murphy spoke sarcastically but turned serious once more, "I don't need your validation."

"Please, John. Come home," Aphrodite urged him.

"If I go, it'll be on my own terms…in _my own_ time," Murphy replied.

"Very well," Aphrodite was pleased with this answer.

At that moment, Bellamy emerged from the bathroom, hair sopping wet from running under the faucet. His eyes immediately met with Aphrodite's until she turned away to look at Murphy, moving toward the door.

"I like this one. My son at least has good taste in lovers. Maybe now you two can spend more time with each other and less time in hiding," Aphrodite smiled at her son, gesturing towards Bellamy. Murphy blushed as his mother left, closing the door behind her.

"What was that all about?" Bellamy asked, beaming at Murphy.

"My mother," Murphy grunted, uneasy.


	4. Chapter 4

Some background information before you get started: King Minos takes children (in this case, Murphy) and traps them in his maze with the minotaurs to roam around for eternity.

The dungeons of King Minos's castle were dark and damp, echoing with the heavy footsteps of the minotaur guards that paced through the halls. Bellamy made his way with silent footsteps until he reached a cell that contained his target – the son of Aphrodite. He sat in the corner of the cell with his hands bound together and a gag in his mouth. Though heavily beaten with one eye swollen shut and blood caked to the skin around his wounds, Bellamy was still struck by the boy's beauty that was passed down from his mother. Bellamy lifted a finger to the lock of the cell and sent a small electrical shock through it, quietly blasting it apart from the inside. The door release and Bellamy slipped inside, rushing over to Murphy. Murphy was startled, unable to see Bellamy coming with his bad eye.

"It's okay. You're okay. I'm here to rescue you," Bellamy whispered, reassuring.

Murphy looked at him, confused – almost angry – as he furrowed his brow and backed away from him. Bellamy took the gag out of his mouth and cut Murphy free from his bonds.

"I don't need your help. I have everything under control!" Murphy exclaimed quietly.

"We don't have time for this, we need to go," Bellamy took his hands and pulled him out of the cell, leading him back down the halls from whence he came.

"Who the hell sent you to rescue me?" Murphy continued to argue throughout the halls.

"My father asked me and my father was asked by your mother," Bellamy snapped his head around as they reached a corner of the hall. He was once again, taken slightly off guard by the boy's beauty and nearly unable to recognize the minotaur that was about to round the corner.

"Oh, hell," Murphy rolled his eyes.

Bellamy peeked his head around the corner, unnoticed by the oncoming minotaur and quickly pushed himself back against the wall, out of sight.

"Shut up," Bellamy whispered angrily at Murphy, pushing him flat against the wall. The minotaur passed without a single glance in their direction and continued on down the hallway. Bellamy dragged Murphy down the way the minotaur came from, both with silent footsteps as they continued up the stairs and up to a doorway.

"All I'm saying, is that I had everything under control," Murphy repeated.

"Yeah, I can see that. Your face looks just perfect," Bellamy stated sarcastically, then thought about his words. He was sure under the bruises and scars, Murphy's face was indeed perfect.

"I didn't need your help. You just wasted your time coming here," Murphy argued as Bellamy slowly opened the dungeon door.

"I swear, if you don't shut up-"

Before Bellamy could get another word out, though, an explosion went off down deep in the dungeon.

"Time to go!" Murphy shouted, pushing past Bellamy and through the dungeon door. The two ran out of the castle as the King's guards flooded toward the dungeons, thinking nothing of them as the castle trembled form the explosion.

"What the hell did you do!?" Bellamy shouted at Murphy as they pushed forward, beyond King Minos's castle grounds.

"I told you I had everything under control!" Murphy reminded.

The two made their way back to Olympus without problems, thanks to Murphy's diversion.

"So you said your father sent you because my mother asked him. Your father would be…" Murphy asked, curious.

"Zeus," Bellamy answered as they approached Zeus's throne room at Olympus.

"Right, of course he is," Murphy replied, suddenly uneasy and uncomfortable with the situation.

"Bellamy, you have returned," Zeus's voice boomed from across the room as the two boys entered.

"I bring you Murphy, son of Aphrodite, father," Bellamy replied.

"Mission accomplished. Aphrodite will be pleased," Zeus smiled down at his son from his throne as the two boys approached. The throne room doors opened once more behind them.

"Thank you so much, Bellamy," a soft, angelic voice came from behind them. Bellamy turned to see Aphrodite approaching the throne, closing the door behind her, "Love, what happened to your face?"

Aphrodite put a gentle hand on Murphy's bruised and beaten face, her eyes sad, a heart-wrenching sight to look at.

"I had it under control, mother," Murphy pulled his head away from her.

"I have no doubt, dear, but I wanted to ensure your safety," Aphrodite smiled down at him and then turned to Zeus, "Which is why I would also like to request Bellamy's services in escorting Murphy back home and watching over him for a while."  
"Mother!" Murphy snapped at her, irked.

"I don't want to see you end up in the hands of King Minos, again, love," Aphrodite stated sadly to her son, running a hand over his hair to smooth it out.

"It wouldn't be a problem," Bellamy chimed.

Murphy's head snapped in the direction of Bellamy, staring daggers with his one good eye.

"Then it is settled," Zeus commanded.

"Thank you," Aphrodite smiled up at the king of gods with gratitude.

Bellamy took Murphy by the arm roughly, pulling him out of the throne room. Disgruntled, Murphy dragged his feet as his eyes continued to burn into Bellamy's face. Bellamy caught his gaze from the corner of his eyes and snapped his stare forward.

"Don't look at me like that. Believe me, I'm about as enthused as you are about this," Bellamy blurted, blushing. Murphy didn't believe him for a second, smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

Murphy sank to his knees, dropping his sword. The fight was over and he was spent. Blood dripped from the scars that ran across his face. His good eye could see Finn and Bellamy rushing toward him. He panted, exhausted from battle.

"You're hurt," Finn gasped as Murphy's wound came into focus. Finn slid to his knees before Murphy and came up dangerously close to him.

"Finn, I'm fine. Don't-don't worry about it," Murphy tried to back away as Finn's hands rose to touch his face. He looked up at Bellamy who watched with burning jealousy as Finn touched the face of the man he loved.

"Let me take care of you," Finn smiled at him, a flirtatious spark in his eyes.

"Fine," Murphy sighed, hunching over toward Finn. He looked back to Bellamy, who was crossing his arms.

"Are you alright?" Bellamy asked nervously.

"I'm fine, Bell," Murphy stated sadly. Finn pressed his hands to Murphy's face gently. His observant eyes looked over the scars on Murphy's face, soaking in every detail until they caught with Murphy's gaze.

"Too bad," Finn smiled at him.

"Huh?" Murphy tilted his head slightly in question.

"You could have had one bad ass, sexy scar from this," Finn flirted.

"Are we done here?" Bellamy blurted impatiently. Finn's hand smoothed over the scars on Murphy's face with a cool, soothing sensation. Once he removed his hand, the scars were gone and the pain ceased from stinging while the blood stopped dripping over his eye. Murphy's heart continued to pound in his chest, though.

"Of course," Finn smiled, ignoring Bellamy's irritation. He stood up and offered a hand to Murphy, "Shall we escort you home?"

"Sure," Murphy agreed, taking Finn's hand and pulling himself up. The three made their way into the mess of Murphy's kingdom. The cyclops had done in quite a few buildings as people began to emerge from their safe hiding.

"I want to thank you both for helping protect my kingdom. This place means a lot to me and you helped saved a lot of lives. I'm not sure how I could ever repay you," Murphy turned to them as they approached his home.

"I could think of a few ways," Finn flirted.

"Think nothing of it, Murphy. Saving those lives is reward in itself…right Finn?" Bellamy turned to Finn bitterly with a scowl.

"Of course," Finn turned inwards, "You owe us nothing."

"Finn, why don't you head home. I believe your father, Apollo will be wondering where you are," Bellamy urged.

"Right…I forgot to tell him where I was going," Finn panicked and ran off down the streets home.

"So scary," Murphy smirked, teasing, "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were-"

Bellamy did not let him finish as he pushed his lips against Murphy's. Murphy reciprocated the kiss and wrapped his arms over Bellamy's armored shoulders, reaching for the tie behind his back to undress him. Bellamy pushed Murphy back against the stone of his house and opened the door with one hand. Murphy rolled Bellamy into his home and the two quickly found the bed where they began to undress one another in a rush.

"Tell me my touch feels better than his," Bellamy whispered into Murphy's ear, demanding.

"His might be able to heal my wounds, but yours gets under my skin and puts me under a spell that makes me feel…mmm," Murphy moaned in pleasure. He smiled slyly, biting at Bellamy's lower lip. Bellamy climbed on top of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Raven panted as she fought back the enemies that surrounded her. Her breathing had become a heavy burden as her lungs heaved with every move she made. Her arms were tiring from swinging her broadsword and each move became more reckless than the last. But her army was quickly depleting. Her enemy had her boxed in and severely outnumbered. There wasn't a way she could win this alone. She escaped the scene, squeezing between her enemies and swinging her way to a small shack where she ducked in unnoticed.

She gave herself a short reprieve – a chance to catch her breath and find the strength to continue on. She closed her eyes as she leaned against the wall of the shack, sighing deeply.

"Sleeping on the job? I expected better of the daughter of Athena," a young man's voice came from across the shack. Raven opened her eyes irritably. Murphy was leaning against the wall opposite from her, observing her.

"Murphy, what the hell are you doing here? Why aren't you out on the battlefield?" Raven barked at him, pushing herself off of the wall.

"I could ask you the same thing," Murphy smirked.

"I needed a break," Raven grunted.

"Don't we all…"

"Our people are dying out there, Murphy. We can't stay in here forever," Raven persisted.

"This battle's a lost cause. I say we quit and get the hell out of here while we're still alive," Murphy stated, disgruntled.

"Coward," Raven murmured.

Murphy grinded his teeth together at her words. He peeled himself off the wall of the shack and made his way over to her, looking her dead in the eyes with a threatening expression. The door swung open and an axe made to swipe down at Raven. Murphy took the axe by the blade, holding it steadily in his hand. The metal began to burn red and eventually began to melt, dripping down Murphy's arm.

"Don't be rude," Murphy smiled evilly. The minotaur lowered his melted axe and began to back out of the shack. Murphy raised his hand once more and sent a blast of fire at the beast, throwing it backwards, back onto the battlefield where it was trampled underfoot.

"Thanks," Raven looked at him apologetically.

"We'll do it your way," Murphy turned back to her, very serious.

"Great…here's the plan…"

Raven and Murphy emerged from the shack after figuring out their plan – Murphy leading the way. Murphy raised his arms, letting out a blast of fire in each direction. The flames engulfed the entirety of the battlefield, surrounding their enemy. Murphy and Raven ran into the flames and attacked their enemies with ferocity. The two fought side by side and backed their enemies into the flames where they caught fire. They managed to fight them off until their numbers began to dwindle to nothing.

"I can't believe that worked," Raven stated once the battle was won. She and Murphy sat atop a large boulder that overlooked the battlefield – littered with dead bodies, both enemy and ally.

"I can't believe we survived that," Murphy smiled, taking a swig from his goblet. He passed it to Raven and she knocked back the rest. She could see the shack far into the distance on the edge of the field. It had been completely demolished.


	7. Chapter 7

It was one hell of a feat to drag Bellamy's statue from Medusa's lair without getting caught. It took a lot of persuasion and seduction of her guards and a shit ton of strength, but Murphy managed to finally get Bellamy back home…but now that he rescued him…how was he to bring him back to normal? He couldn't bring him back to Bellamy's father, Zeus without getting caught in a storm of accusations for being too late. Murphy sat on his bed, head propped in his hands as he stared at Bellamy with frustration…and maybe some admiration.

"That stone really doesn't do you justice, Bellamy. Medusa must be jealous of your dashing good looks. Who can blame her, with a body like yours and hair like hers, it's really no wonder," Murphy wondered out loud.

He went to his desk and wrote out a note to Emori, daughter of Hephaestus. She'd know what to do. He went to window and whistled, calling down a blue bird to which he tied the note to its leg. The bird tweeted happily before taking off again, disappearing into the blue sky horizon. Murphy turned back to Bellamy's statue and began to circle around it, observing it up and down.

"You've got some rock hard abs, now, Bell," Murphy laughed at his own joke, knocking his knuckles against Bellamy's abs. Murphy looked up at Bellamy's face – the expression frozen with fear.

"Don't look at me like that, Bellamy. I hate when you look upset. I didn't do anything," Murphy stated defensively. His eyebrows creased and he laid his forehead against Bellamy's stone chest. It was cool against his skin – almost soothing.

"What I wouldn't give to for your real touch, though," Murphy half smiled to himself. He straightened up off of Bellamy and looked up into his frightened eyes.

"I really hope Emori can turn you back, Bellamy…I hate to say it, but I miss you," Murphy frowned again. With that, a knock came from the door. Murphy made his way to the door and opened it to find Emori, hand on her hip and bag thrown over her shoulder.

"That was fast," Murphy smiled slyly at her.

"Save it. I got places to be. The only reason I'm here is because I know Zeus'll throw a temper tantrum if he knew you screwed up," Emori pushed her way past Murphy, throwing her bag onto his bed. She circled Bellamy, looking him up and down to observe the damage.

"Can you fix him?" there was a catch in Murphy's voice.

"Of course I can. Don't insult me!" Emori smiled at him, taking off the glove from her deformed hand. It glowed a bright red as she placed it on Bellamy's forehead. The stone seemed to melt away and Bellamy returned to normal within a matter of minutes. Murphy watched in astonishment. Bellamy shook his head, throwing about his dark curly hair. Once his arms were free, he rubbed his face in his hands.

"Alright, that should do it," Emori stated, rather pleased with herself. She slipped the glove back over her hand and grabbed her pack off Murphy's bed.

"I'm out of here. Stay out of trouble, you two. I'll see you later," Emori smiled at them before leaving.

"Thanks, Emori!" Murphy called after her. He closed the door and turned back to face Bellamy apologetically.

"I can't believe I let that happen," Bellamy sighed, disappointed.

"It's not your fault. I should have been there," Murphy attempted to reassure him.

"I was being careless," Bellamy argued, sitting down on Murphy's bed. Murphy sat down beside him and a silence grew between the two of them.

"So…" Bellamy started, "What wouldn't you give for my real touch again?"

Bellamy turned to Murphy with an evil smirk across his lips.

Murphy turned bright red, turning to look back at him. His eyes began to grow wider as he inched nervously away from Bellamy on the bed.

"You can't seriously tell me you could hear all of that!?"

"Even the bits about how Medusa's handiwork didn't do my body justice," Bellamy laughed.

"You jerk!" Murphy stood abruptly, looking down at Bellamy incredulously.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Should I have not said anything?" Bellamy began to cease his laughter.

"Yes!"

"Come on, sit back down," Bellamy outstretched a hand and Murphy took it. Bellamy brought him back to the bed and Murphy sat down beside him once more, smiling sweetly. He wrapped an arm around Murphy's shoulder and pulled him closer, causing Murphy to lean his head against Bellamy's shoulder. Murphy sighed, closing his eyes.

"Did you want to feel my abs again to see if their still rock hard?" Bellamy struggled to hold back bursting out into laughter again.

"I think a liked you better when you were still stone."


	8. Chapter 8

Murphy was slouched over the dining table when he took another bite out of his bread. An arm was rested on the surface of the table, supporting him. He was watching his mother doll herself up in the bathroom down the hall. Aphrodite was a dream to be sure – her long hair was a black ocean of soft waves that cascaded down her back. Her blue eyes were diamonds that sparkled against her delicate, porcelain skin. Murphy's eyes were similar to his mother's but stared at her with great distaste, leaving them ugly with dark circles underneath.

"Love, don't slouch like that – you'll end up with a hunched back by the time your my age," Aphrodite called to him.

"And how old would that be, mother?" Murphy snapped back at her with a devilish smirk.

"Don't sass me, John. It's too early in the morning," she replied coldly.

"I'm surprised you even know it's morning, mother. Don't the days blur together when you're out partying all the time?"

"They're not parties, dear. I'm out on business," Aphrodite smacked her lips together after staining her lips a dark, velvet red.

"Whatever you want to call it," Murphy mumbled, throwing his bread back to his plate in defeat, "I'm pretty sure there's business to be handled right here – say the hundreds of people that line up for your blessings _every day_?"

"But you handle those so well, darling," Aphrodite smiled as she turned to him. She leaned against the doorframe, popping a hip out. She wore a navy blue dress that hung for dear life from her shoulders, dipping low along her breasts. The material was light and nearly transparent at the bottom to show off her feet – strapped in metallic sandals encrusted in actual diamonds.

"How do I look, love?" her lips curled seductively at him.

"Same as always, mother. I don't understand why you can't just take care of these problems yourself. They are _yours_." Murphy urged.

"Love, I'm allowed to have a life of my own. If you had one yourself you would not be living at home with your mother and giving her a hard time about it," Aphrodite threw herself off the door frame and swept across the room – gliding with elegance.

Murphy sighed in disgust as his mother left him alone in the house. He shoved the plate in front of him in irritation. As he stood, he admired the brief calm and quiet of the house before the first knock at the door signaled the beginning waves of Aphrodite worshippers and beggars. Murphy sighed again. He opened the door to find a line of people, all clasping their hands together and sad expressions upon their ugly beggar faces.

"Please, I need Aphrodite to give me and my new husband blessing for our marriage!" a young woman begged.

"She's not here. Everyone can just GO HOME!" Murphy called out to the oncoming wave of people that flocked to his house. He slammed the door closed and leaned against it, placing a hand on his tired face.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with this today," Murphy whispered to himself. He locked the door and walked off to his bedroom where he fell to his bed and shoved his head under his pillow to block out the desperate knocks at his door.

 _She's not wrong_ , was all Murphy could think. He seriously needed to get a life.


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay, guys – Lexa and I have decided to take a different approach to this mission since we can't breach the walls with Lexa's army. Lexa is going to send the troops home and make it look convincing that we have surrendered to Cage. He's just smug enough to be convinced that he's won," Clarke was hunched over a table at which Lexa, Lincoln, and Murphy all sat at, staring up at her intently.

"Lexa and I will distract Cage as he accepts an obnoxiously accurate and – might I add, very ugly – bronze statue of him in celebrating his engagement to Octavia. Lincoln will be climbing over the walls with incredible stealth and search for Octavia. Murphy – you will be inside the hollowed bronze statue and once safely inside, you will sneak in and distract Bellamy so that Lincoln can get Octavia out," Clarke looked at them each in turn.

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to get out?" Murphy grumbled, irritated as he leaned forward in his chair.

"You're going to seduce Bellamy into coming back to our side. He has been kept in charge of his sister since their staying there and we'll need you to get him away from her long enough for Lincoln to grab her. You'll then catch up with Lincoln at the designating rendezvous point and escape back over the wall together," Clarke replied.

"It sounds like a suicide mission and you're going to end up ditching me," Murphy barked angrily.

"Do you doubt your abilities to seduce your ex-lover, son of Aphrodite?" Lexa snarled at him, her eyes cutting gashes into his pride.

"Fine, okay. I've got this," Murphy mumbled bitterly with sarcasm.

"Very well, let's get moving, then," Lincoln started to stand and prompted everyone to get up from the table except for Murphy. Once Lexa and Clarke had left the room, Lincoln put a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"I thought you'd be happy to see Bellamy?"

"Not since he's betrayed us," Murphy crossed his arms with a scowl.

"Us…or you?" Lincoln asked before leaving the room.

Murphy had shoved himself uncomfortably into the hollow bronze statue. It was hot, stuffy and sweat dripped into places he felt uncomfortable with. Clarke didn't give him a chance to argue or make a snarky comment as she closed him inside. It was claustrophobic. Why couldn't Cage be a bigger guy? The slender statue gave him no room breath – the hot air that escaped from his slightly opened mouth bounced right back in his face. He could barely hear Clarke surrendering to Cage and felt the statue roll right into Cage's city.

He was in. Almost there, he thought.

"Wait! Let me take it inside to inspect it," a voice shouted. Murphy bit the inside of his cheek. It was Bellamy's voice. Fuck. Drops of sweat collected on his forehead. Bellamy couldn't catch him…not yet…not like this. He was being rolled into a hallway and off into a room. Everything went quiet and Murphy waited patiently, listening. He could hear Bellamy pace around the statue, running his hands across the surface. Murphy's heart pounded, skin prickling as he remembered those hands when they use to run across his skin. He shivered, slightly shaking the statue, which Bellamy could feel.

"What the?" Bellamy took a step back from the statue.

Damn, Murphy thought, I'm dead. Mission failed…again.

Bellamy took a step back toward the statue and knocked his knuckles against the surface. A hollow echo reverberated throughout the interior, agitating Murphy's eardrums. He clenched his teeth to stop himself from making any other noise.

"What the hell?" Bellamy continued.

Murphy held his palms flat against the inside of the statue to brace himself. The opening of the statue slid open and Bellamy's surprised look came into view. Murphy feigned fainting, falling into Bellamy's arms who was taken quite off guard.

"Murphy!?" Bellamy gasped. He managed to bring Murphy down from the statue and lay him across the floor, feeling his hot, sweating forehead. Murphy worked out a cough.

"Murphy what the hell are you doing here?" Bellamy barked quietly at him. He snapped his head at the doorway to make sure they were indeed alone. He quickly looked back at Murphy, who began to prop himself on his elbows.

"Long time no see Bellamy," Murphy smiled at him.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't tell Cage you're here," Bellamy looked down upon him with dark, threatening eyes.

"They'll kill me? And I'd like to stay alive? You still want me to be alive, maybe?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bellamy slammed a hand on the ground next to Murphy.

"Let's call this my attempt to get you back?" Murphy attempted.

"My loyalties lie with Cage, now, Murphy," Bellamy's temper eased into a sad expression.

"So you betrayed me for some guy that's forcing your sister to marry him…I gotta say I'm pretty hurt," Murphy choked back his actually pain, hiding his feelings in his sarcasm - plain sight for Bellamy.

Bellamy broke his eye contact with Murphy, sadness swallowing him. Murphy took Bellamy's face and turned it aggressively back toward him and kissed his lips. Bellamy was taken aback but melted into Murphy's kiss – his lips a bed of comfort that his lips knew too well. Murphy pulled back away from him, the two staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"Please don't betray me again. I can't stand losing you," Murphy finally began to cry.

"I'm sorry…" Bellamy's words got lost between them. Murphy placed a hand on top of Bellamy's, tears beginning to blur his vision. He would not look away from Bellamy, no matter how much it hurt him to see him this upset.

"Let's get out of here," Murphy whispered to him.

Bellamy looked at him again and a smile tugged gingerly at the side of his lips.

"Alright…alright you win," Bellamy stood up and helped Murphy to his feet. He kissed him shortly before looking out into the hallway to escape hand in hand with his love.


	10. Chapter 10

Each year, the favored children of the Gods have to spend their summer with their parents to have a better understanding of their powers. Bullshit. I didn't need my mother to teach me how to use my powers _her_ way.

I was following behind her as we walked through Olympus. The sun shone bright overhead and beat against our pale skin. It gave my mother an angelic glow, attracting attention from everyone we walked past. I rolled my eyes so many times - the sockets were beginning to hurt.

"Take notes," she says. I left my writing instruments at home…oh darn. Looks like I'll have to listen to every word that comes out of her mouth. Ahah. Ahahaha. AHAHAHA. No.

"If you want something out of a person, say…you want them to do something for you…you can seduce them. That is one of the many ways you can manipulate people with your powers," my mother stated. She never once looked down at me while giving instructions. She continued to walk on with a high head and smile kindly at everyone. She didn't even realize I was at least three steps behind her.

And after some time, she didn't even realize that I had disappeared entirely as she began to seduce a lower god into offering her a dinner date. I had snuck off to the edges of Olympus, to where the land met with the clouds. That was where I had found Bellamy, sitting on the edge, fishing his arm through the puffs.

"Lose something?" I teased. He perked up his head, keeping his arm tethered inside the cloud.

"Not exactly. Shouldn't you be with your mother?"

"Lost in herself. Didn't want to get in her way and having to hear those words, 'Most ungrateful child,' again," I mimicked mother's voice mockingly.

"Yeah, my dad is probably down on Earth having his own fun," Bellamy grumbled miserably. If anyone understood sex-crazed parents like mine, Bellamy would.

"What's he having you do?"

"Fishing for lightning," Bellamy replied, pulling a soaked arm out of the cloud. The cloth of his top clung to his arm muscles. In his hand, he was grasping a wild, wriggling bolt of lightning. I had never seen one up close before and I took a step closer. Bellamy quickly shot up his other arm to stop me.

"You're not immune to them like I am. One shock from this and you'll fry that pretty face of yours," Bellamy frowned, worried.

"Wouldn't want that." I raised my eyebrows.

Bellamy bent down to place the bolt into a container and latched it tightly before going back to the clouds to fish for some more.

"So what errands does your mother have you doing?" Bellamy asked, voice slightly distant as it was directed into the clouds.

"Just following her around 'taking notes' as she explains how to seduce –er, manipulate - people into giving her stuff," I replied with a slight cough.

"Isn't she supposed to be the Goddess of love?"

"Less love, nowadays, and more getting back at your father for marrying her to my father by throwing herself into everyone else's arms."

"Hey, can you do me a favor and grab that canister? This is a two handed one," Bellamy called up to me, dipping a second arm into the cloud. He struggled to pull back up as I quickly grabbed the canister and put a hand on the lid to prepare to open it.

"Open it on a count of three…"

I braced myself.

"One….Two…THREE!" Bellamy shouted and threw the bolt in my direction. I peeled open the lid and closed it once the bolt was secured inside. It threw me back off my feet and Bellamy ran to me. He offered a dripping wet arm and a sweet smile.

"That should be good. Let's go forget about our shitty parents for a bit, huh?" Bellamy asked as I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet.

"Mmm…someone should take notes." I smiled slyly back at him as he put an arm around me and we walked back to my place.


	11. Chapter 11

He was only seven. Seven…and soaked in the blood of his father's enemies as he stood on the barren battlefield that was littered with an army of dead bodies. Their faces were grotesque with their eyes open as though they were all staring at him. Tears began to fill his eyes. His face dripped with blood but he hadn't a scratch on him. Bellamy looked about him, the fields covered in blood and armored carcasses. His swords dripped with the deep red liquid. His father would have been so proud…if he would have been there to see it.

Who were they? These men and women must have had some kind of life before he slaughtered them. Did they have children? Were they his age? Bellamy could not imagine finding out his parents being dead. Could his father die? Where do gods go when they die? Where did these people go when they died? Did they move on to a more peaceful place? Are they still at war in hell? Or when they died did everything they fought for accumulate to…nothing? Was there nothingness waiting in the afterlife?

The guilt began to settle heavily into his heart and constricted his lungs as they began to spasm into an anxiety attack. His breath was stolen as tears ran down his face.

He did what he was told. Father told him to.

"Such a dutiful son," Bellamy could hear the words in the back of his mind like a reassuring whisper. Bellamy wiped the tears from his eyes, smudging blood into the crevices of his eyelids. He decided to head back home and report to his father of his victory. The bodies proved difficult to walk around, but slowly and surely, Bellamy made his way across the obstacles.

Tired and exhausted, Bellamy reached home by nightfall and was greeted by no one. The city of Olympus was empty until he reached his abode, which was surrounded by the gods and goddesses of Olympus – both greater and lowly. They peeked into the windows of his home, eager to catch a glance at something. Bellamy shoved his way past everyone, calling attention to himself as he smeared blood on each that had gotten in his way. Everyone was crowded by the entryway and he finally managed to squeeze through to find his parents huddled around a cradle, quiet gurgles from a baby coming from beneath the blankets. His mother lifted her head and looked up at him with shining eyes.

"Bellamy, come meet your new baby sister!" his mother spoke softly, returning her gaze back to the baby. Bellamy inched closer, dropping his swords to the floor with a metallic clash. His father shushed him, causing Bellamy to swallow his heart that had been pounding in his throat.

He peeked over the side of the cradle and looked down at his baby sister. She looked back up at him with innocent hazel eyes and a bright smile. A grin slowly grew on Bellamy. His spirits began to lift as she looked up at him in fascination, reaching up her arms to him.

"What's her name?" Bellamy asked excitedly.

"Octavia," his father answered.

"She's perfect," Bellamy beamed as he reached a bloody arm in to reach for her. His mother made to grab his dirty hand away, but Zeus quickly stopped her to let his children have their first moment together. Octavia took hold of Bellamy's thumb and squeeze with a tremendous amount of strength for such a small child.

"Hi Octavia! I'm going to take good care of you, okay?" Bellamy whispered to her sweetly. Hera smiled proudly.

The baby was so innocent and pure. Her gaze melted all of Bellamy's problems and worries away. She was all that mattered now. He wanted her to hold on to that innocence that his father had stripped him of. He wanted to hold her close and dear to his heart and never let go.


	12. Chapter 12

**A War of Our Own Part 12**

Bellamy had been in complete disbelief when he was assigned the mission of retrieving Apollo's stolen lyre from Medusa's lair. It wasn't so much the mission he despised, it was the fact that they made Finn go with him. The two had reached the cave's entrance that led to the maze that made up Medusa's lair. Bellamy ducked his way in, followed by Finn as they both held up torches that lit the way. Cold puddles splashed under their feet, sending resounding echoes through the tunnels.

"Are you still mad at me for making things awkward between you and Murphy?" Finn whispered.

"We are NOT talking about this right now, Finn," Bellamy growled.

"Things have been tense between us ever since. I feel bad. I just want to make things right," Finn continued.

"Finn, I swear on my father, if you don't shut up right now-" Bellamy paused for a moment as a sound tumbled into the tunnel from behind them.

"Did you hear that?" Bellamy asked.

"Um…"

"Never mind," Bellamy rolled his eyes, irritated. They continued on further into the cave which began to widen and open up until they came upon an elaborately decorated jade door that stood on the opposite end of a chamber filled with several other halls that branched off of it.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, Bellamy," Finn finished. Bellamy swung around to face him, fury blazing in his dark eyes.

"I said enough, Finn. Focus on the mission!" Bellamy shouted. Finn's face froze in fear as his eyes trailed up over Bellamy's head to the ceiling, where the Earth began to crumble overhead. Bellamy was suddenly mauled across the room as the ceiling crashed down. Finn rolled himself out of the way. Medusa's giant pet serpent had come crashing into the room, shaking the floor beneath their feet.

Bellamy shook the dirt from his eyes to find Murphy on top of him, shielding him from the debris.

"Murphy? What the hell are you doing here?" Bellamy looked up at him, bewildered.

"Bell-" Murphy was cut off as the serpent swept its body across the ground and took Murphy away with it. Bellamy quickly got to his feet and pulled out his sword. He stood before the beast that looked down upon him with piercing yellow eyes. Bellamy made for Murphy, who had been slammed against the wall across the chamber. The serpent lunged forward and Bellamy swiftly dodged a snap of its jaws. Bellamy quickly took Murphy's wrists to pull him up. Before he could turn, the serpent let out an ear-piercing screech, banging its head against the roof of the chamber in a fit of pain before falling to the ground. Blood was splattered across the floor of the chamber, escaping from the wound in the serpent's side that had washed over Finn's body as he pulled his axe from the beast. Bellamy and Murphy's eyes widened in surprise while the serpent twitched a few times before exhaling its last breath.

"Hey, Murphy," Finn smiled awkwardly, his gaze slightly over the two of them. Bellamy frowned, his heart beating hard in his chest. His stomach fluttered with mixed feelings.


End file.
